Batman vs Spider-Man: The Darkest Knights & The Brightest Days
by xBatman
Summary: After a prison break at Arkham Asylum, Batman is led to New York City where he hopes to confront the villain responsible. What he doesn't know is he's met with enemies he's never seen the likes of, and requests the help of the only other man who can, The Amazing Spider-Man!
1. Pre-Read

**PRE-READ**

I claim no ownership on any characters portrayed in the following fan-fiction.

**BATMAN'S BIO**

The events of the Killing Joke have occurred. Barbara is Oracle. Dick Grayson is Nightwing. Tim Drake is Red Robin. There is no Damian Wayne.

Batman is 38. He is still in his prime, so to speak. All his villains, including those of the New 52 have been established. Commissioner Jim Gordon knows the true identity of the Batman.

**SPIDER-MAN'S BIO**

Peter is 22, with a full-time job at the Daily Bugle, while attending University. He is dating Mary Jane Watson. Gwen Stacey died after the events of the Green Goblin. Instead of being impaled by his glider, however, the Goblin took a fall and Norman became victim to amnesia. Capt. Stacey knows Peter Parker is Spider-Man.

Imagine the following fan-fiction as portrayed by the following actors/actreses.

Bruce Wayne / Batman ... Ryan Gosling

Peter Parker / Spider-Man ... Andrew Garfield

Mary Jane Watson ... Mary Elizabeth Winstead

Norman Osborn ... James Marsters

Harry Osborn ... James Mardsen

J. Jonah Jameson ... J.K Simmons

Barbara Gordon ... Shailene Woodley

Dick Grayson / Nightwing ... Sean Faris

The Joker ... Heath Ledger

And the rest is up to you.

Please enjoy the following writings, and please leave a review to let the author know any compliments/complaints/comments you have.

Enjoy~


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**PRISON BREAK**

The bells in Arkham Aslyum sounded, but there was no need to panic. This only meant that the next shift was about to start. It was eleven pm, and that meant the midnights were on.

Frankie relieved his co-worker at the main control unit, where the entire mainframe led back to.

"Have a good one!" the guard who was leaving shouted, waving him as he exited the hub. The hub was held in the centre of a large pit, held up by beams, and connected by stairs, that came from two different sides.

The hub was located over a pit, so in case of a prison break, the catwalks could be detached so no one could enter the hub and free the entire facility. Though this was an asylum, it was much like a prison. The security was of the highest ranking, and ever since the last prison break initiated by the Black Mask and his men, Gotham has spared no expense to lock down this place.

Arkham was now moved to a small island off of Gotham, and the only way to and from was on a boat.

Frankie sat at the control unit, and began searching through the computer, trying to find something. It was probably what he did every night. He organized things, found things the day shift workers couldn't. He was one of the best worker's Arkham had.

But tonight was Frankie's last night working at Arkham Asylum. In fact, is was the last night for a lot of of the correctional guards. Frankie's hand wavered over a large red button, and then, he pushed it.

Alarms sounded, sirens rang. All the doors to the entire facility opened. And out came the monsters within.

Guards ran to the rub, aiming guns at Frankie. As one of the guards reached to him, Frankie attacked. He spun around, pulling the guard's gun from his belt, and firing rounds into the other three guards, using the one in his arm like a shield.

The Asylum went into chaos. Guards were overwhelmed by the lunatics and savage monsters within. But still, there was no way off this island except through the bay. But the warden thought of that. In the case of a prison break, synthetic blood was released around the island to draw sharks to it.

Frankie was on the move. He booked it down the hallways, shooting anyone, guard or inmate who got in his way. He was after one man in particular. And then he found him. With a gun to his head, they moved from the building.

The two were able to find a secure exit from the building, and to the South side of the island, where another boat awaited. Frankie and the prisoner jumped on the boat, and took off through the water, looking back as smoke and fire emerged from the once securely protected Asylum.

Most of Gotham's criminally insane had been apprehended from the prison break at Arkham Asylum two nights ago. However several were still missing, including the Joker, Bane, and Scarecrow. All highly dangerous criminals.

All emergency crews were called to the scene, and eventually over powered the criminals, detaining them once more. Commissioner Gordon watched from the docks as the Asylum's flames descended from the sky, and became nothing more than smouldering ashes.

But one man sat alone that night. He no longer watched the Asylum, but instead, one of the cameras in it.

In the deep caverns of a cold cave, sat a man at a bank of monitors, with one large screen central. The Batman. He replayed the hub's security camera over and over again.

A friendly voice rang in Batman's ear.

"What do you hope to gain by watching that video?" Alfred emerged from the darkness behind his master.

"Frank Minchino was a good man. He had no history of criminal activity, he even served in the army. However two nights ago Frank unleashed hell back into Gotham with no motives. But there is something very strange here." Batman's low growl rumbled through the cave.

"What's that?" Alfred pressed.

Batman re-winded the clip to when Frankie's eyes looked to the camera. Where his eyes ot to be were two burning suns.

"A camera glare?"

"No. Arkham's cameras are glare resistant. A request I made so I could use retina scans."

"Extra precautions?" Alfred suggested on behalf of the criminal.

"Only I, the warden, and Commissioner Gordon know. I know for a fact that Warden Evans had just left the island, while Gordon was still at Gotham PD. Whomever this is, it isn't Frank Minchino."

Batman rose. He turned and crossed the cavern to stairs, where underneath was the Batmobile.

"Where are you going, Master Wayne?"

"To 50th John Street. Alfred, I've started playing security camera footage from the second floor of the apartment Minchino lived in. Watch for anything suspicious. Preferably, strange eyes."

Though two days had passed, Frankie's apartment was still under surveillance. A patrolman was posted at the door at all times, in case anyone decided to come back.

The elevator to the second floor opened, and out stepped a large man in a long overcoat. He wore an old style fedora; a dark beige, just like his overcoat. He stank of stale smoke, and looked years older than he was.

Detective Harvey Bullock walked towards apartment room 57, and relieved the patrolman, sending him for a cup of Joe while he stepped into the room.

Inside was dark, but he changed that with a flip of a switch. Standing at the window, cape surrounding him, was Batman.

"You know we searched this place up and down. I don't think we missed anything." Bullock stressed, lighting up a cigar. But it didn't stop The Dark Knight. He went straight to work, looking through drawers, in cupboards, careful not to break anything, or leave any trace.

Batman had called Detective Bullock to meet him here. There was something that felt wrong to him. Like the police had missed something. Bullock and Batman weren't friends, but they weren't enemies. They were merely people who worked for the same cause, and offered each others help every now and then.

"What are you even looking for?" Bullock sighed. Bullock couldn't see it, but under Batman's snow white lenses were thermal, ultra-violet, and every other vision one could imagine, scanning the room for any traces of prints, blood, scents in the air.

"Whomever it was in Arkham Asylum, it wasn't Frank Michino." Batman grumbled. The lenses located something by the far window in the living room. On the sill were prints. The lenses quickly identified them as Frank's. Batman opened the window, and found similar prints all over the fire-exit.

"Frank's prints are all over here." Batman stated. Bullock puffed his smoke.

"We know. But they stop at the roof. They just, disappear. We ruled he went up there for air. Psychological issues." Bullock shrugged. Batman just glared at him. _Ruled it out_ he thought sarcastically.

"_Sir,_" Alfred's voice rang in Batman's earpiece, "_I'm feeding you a visual you may find interesting._"

In the corner of Batman's lenses, security footage from three nights before the prison break began playing of Frank entering his room. After fast-forwarding twenty minutes, he walks but, but this time, his eyes are glowing.

After returning to the Batcave, Batman began looking through Arkham files for one in particular inmate. Clayface. But all files suggested that he was still imprisoned during all correlating events.

Batman sat back in his chair, stuck. Alfred approached behind.

"Are you stumped, sir?"

"It seems as though we have a new shape-shifter in Gotham. But what is the purpose of causing a prison break, and then making no threats, no demands... Nothing." Batman mumbled aloud.

"Maybe he is playing mind games. Have you cross-checked all known shape-shifter's with the time of the events?"

"I am. There's quite a few. But this glowing eye thing... I've never seen it before. I didn't think it was Clayface, in fact, I don't think it's really a shape-shifter at all. I think it's something that Wayne Tech once worked on. Holographic Appearance Altering. So I've also put that into the system as well to find any companies they may have been selling parts to make something like this."

The computer beeped. The search was complete, and what lie on screen shocked even Batman.

"Dmitri Smerdyakov. Also known as, the Chameleon. He's wanted in the state of New York, and in several countries for acts of terrorism."

The pieces of the puzzle were beginning to come together in Batman's mind.

"I think it's time for Bruce Wayne to take a visit to New York City."


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**One World**

Phones were flying off the hook; reporters were scurry everything; nothing seemed to be at rest, especially J. Jonah Jameson's old heart. It had to be pounding in his chest, colouring his face red as he yelled.

"Parker, this is the biggest goddamn story we've heard of since my son landed on the moon!" Jameson exploded. Peter Parker stood in front of Jameson's desk, having been called in. Peter was Jameson's favourite photographer, or so, he liked to think.

"Bruce Wayne... and Norman Osborn! Business partners! Who would have thunk it!" Jameson marvelled.

Peter wasn't a big fan of either. Probably because Norman, who was at one point, the Green Goblin, before he took a fall and lost his memory, killed his girlfriend Gwen Stacey. Bruce Wayne, well, because he was an egotistical, playboy, ass hole.

Though, Peter had to admit, two tycoons coming together to better the medicinal field would be a huge step. Peter's friend Dr. Curt Connors was excited too, getting to meet Bruce Wayne and work with him. Peter didn't really see what all the hubbub was about. Wayne is a stupid, pretty boy.

"Parker, I want you down at the press conference tomorrow at three, and I want pictures. Not of your stupid wall crawler friend either. Some real news! Wayne. Osborn. Legendary! I'll be there too, of course. It's a party at some hotel. All the high-ranking people of New York were invited. Make sure you get my good side!" Jameson wagged his finger.

Peter was not looking forward to the press conference at all. But it was going to happen, whether he liked it or not.

Later that night, Peter returned to his apartment. It was a nice place, paid entirely from his paycheck. All of this paycheck. Mary Jane would be back soon, she had been at her play rehearsal. She was the lead role. They had been dating now for eight months, she was there for him as a friend who Gwen's death which happened nearly a year ago; the last sighting of the Green Goblin.

Peter turned on the news, lying on his bed. A newswoman came on, with a picture of Arkham Asylum in the background, with headlines flying by underneath her.

"It's not been two weeks since the prison break at Arkham. Many of the inmates have been caught and moved to Blackgate Penitentiary while Arkham still undergoes inspection due to the massive break out caused by one, Frank Michino, who is still at large and wanted by Gotham PD for questioning... In other news, billionaire Bruce Wayne announced his partnership with New York's own, Norman Osborn-" the television went dead.

Peter was sick of hearing about Bruce Wayne and Norman Osborn. Screw it, he had enough of the entire day! He threw off his shirt and slipped under the covers. He was done with the day.

A soft, yet warm feel work Peter. Mary Jane lye beside him, and kissed his cheek.

"Good morning." She whispered. He smiled, and kissed her back.

"How was your play rehearsal?" Peter's morning voice croaked.

"It went well! You're going to be there for opening night? It's on Friday!"

"Of course I will be, M.J! I'm your boyfriend, why wouldn't I be?"

"Hey, did you hear about Bruce Wayne-"

"No! No I didn't!" Peter smiled, jumping on top of her, and kissing her passionately. She didn't understand why the sudden burst of emotion, but she didn't mind.

At two o'clock, Peter suited up, getting ready for the press conference. M.J whistled at him from the bed. It was her day off, and she planned on doing nothing.

"Damn, Tiger!" She winked. Peter smiled. He did look good.

The orchestra played a soft tune, while the sun began to set over the roofless level of the hotel. Everyone was here, except Norman and Bruce. Peter took pictures of the special persons. Jameson made sure to get in most. After a few hours of that, he receded to the bar for a drink.

"Peter." Captain George Stacey came to Peter's side.

"Captain. How are things?" Peter's tone was serious, businesslike.

"Things are good. And with you? How's May?" May was Peter's aunt, and she had been sick for awhile. She had cancer, but she was making it through.

"She's okay. I plan on going over after this if the two big men would get here already..." Peter complained.

"Fashionably late of course. It's their thing." George chuckled.

The music ceased. All eyes turned to the podium. The mayor came to the microphone. Peter made sure to get pictures.

The mayor began the evening with a dull speech, introducing everyone to the idea of the two powerhouses coming together, and how excited he was to be apart of something so big. After he concluded, lights dimmed, as Norman Osborn walked out on stage, and to the podium.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I'm glad you all could make it... Two weeks ago, Bruce Wayne came to me with an idea that shocked even me. Oscorp has always been in the medicinal field, but we focus more on military projects. But now, with the partnership of Wayne Enterprises, we want to expand our medicinal field worldwide! We want to put outlets everywhere in the world!

"And why you ask? Because how can we fully understand illness without seeing first hand how horrible it can be? We'll also be able to help thousands of people who can't afford medical treatment in third world countries! And now, we ask your support. To donate, to sponsor, and to help Oscorp and Wayne Enterprises with a new venture we call: 'One World'. Now, I will turn the spotlight over to my business partner. Mister Bruce Wayne!"

Applause follow Osborn's speech, as Bruce Wayne himself stepped out into the spotlight. The two shook hands; Peter was sure to get a picture. Wayne stationed himself at the microphone and waited for the audience to quiet.

"Thank-you, Norman. My dear friends. Helping people, caring for people, and understanding people is what I am all about. With all my dear antics, lunatic moments, and drunken nights aside, I come to you tonight not as a billionaire playboy, but as a concerned man. I'm concerned for the well-being of our world. It's suffering. It's dying.

"We look at not one picture, but thousands of pictures every year, of war torn countries, new diseases, and we continue right by! But what if it happened here? What if you're children died at the age of ten because of something that could be prevented as easily as having a clean waste facility!

"My father once told me: "If you want to help the world, get the world to help." And that's why I'm coming to you. I'm not coming to your doors, your homes, your workplace. I'm knocking on your heart. I'm asking you to help your brothers and sisters. I'm asking you to help the one world you have, with the one life you have. If everyone in New York City donated merely one dollar, we would have enough money to open up one facility. Now imagine if you donated two... Three! Or I could be crazy I say twenty dollars! It's not much. And I ask this not on my behalf, but on your world's. Thank you."

The crowd broke out once again. Even Peter was moved. It was a beautiful speech, and a beautiful idea. Helping people internationally while researching problems that could be fixed here. It was genius, Peter had to admit.

Later on in the night, Peter had seen enough for his lifetime. He leaned against the bar, pondering on the best route of escape.

"Peter, isn't it?" Bruce Wayne appeared from thin air beside Peter. He leaned against the bar with him. Peter said nothing.

"I hope you got my good side." Wayne chuckled, gesturing to Peter's camera.

"Of course I did, Mr. Wayne."

"Call me Bruce. So you're the amazing photographer who gets all those pictures of Spider-Man?"

"That I am." Peter nodded.

"How do you get all those magnificent shots?" Wayne pressed.

"I know Spider-Man. I actually saved his life once. Helped him out of a tight spot. Ever since then he's let me take pictures of him." Peter rambled on.

"I wonder what Spider-Man would think of my venture!" Wayne added.

"Probably how most of the room feels." Peter answered.

"I'd love to meet him someday. He's a hero!" Bruce went on.

"Don't you guys have your own 'hero' in Gotham?" Peter wasn't a big fan of the masked vigilante of Gotham. His code, his rules, his ethics, all were appalling to Peter.

"Oh, the Batman? He's not much of a hero. More like a nut in a cape. He's wanted by authorities too." Bruce denied the accusation.

Peter was shocked. He would have thought a Gothamite would be a fan of the Batman, especially a citizen of Bruce Wayne's stature.

"Well, I should probably socialize some more. These things honestly bore me. We'll be seeing you." Bruce winked as he walked away.

Maybe he wasn't so bad, Peter thought.


End file.
